Water War
by Kome-kun
Summary: It's a nice summer day and everybody decides to play WATER WAR! K just to be safe and no flames please!COMPLETE!
1. What Do You Wanna Do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n', Eddy unfortunatly...

Summary: It's a nice summer day and everybody decides to play WATER WAR!

Chapter 1 - "What Do You Wanna Do?"

"I'm BOOOOOOOOOORED!" shouted a bored Ed.

"What do you wanna do, Double-D? I'm too tired to make a scam," asked Eddy. "And don't say anything nerdy!"

Double-D looking rather depressed, replied with "I don't know. Ask Rolf."

Ed was about to ask Rolf when...

"CUL-DE-SAC MEETING!" Eddy shouted.

"Good idea, Eddy!" Double-D said.

"Alright. Everyone of us has to admit theyr'e bored, right?" Double-D asked.

"Yup. That's right," the crowd murmured.

"Plank's got a brain storm! Tell 'em, buddy!" Jonny instructed Plank.

"..." Plank was silent. Except to Jonny of course.

"Why don't we play water tag. It's like laser tag. Hit somebody and they're out for the rest of the game," Nazz suggested. "We can also take other people's weapons."

"Choice!" Kevin commented. "I have water guns for everybody!"

"I'm not gonna play," Double-D said. "Instead I'll be referee. People in groups of three please!"

So here's how they teamed up:

PersonExp.TeamWeapons

Rolf15RedWater balloons

Jonny34RedWater automatic

Plank08RedWater pistol

Sarah26BlueWater machine gun

Jimmy24BlueWater sniper

Naz29BlueWater magnum

Kevin35GreenWater shotgun

Ed78GreenWater dual-wield (magnum/pistol)

Eddy 43GreenWater mines (remote/proximity/timed)

(A/N I'll stop for now. Don't worry I'll put up the other stuff soon enough and please no flames!)


	2. Strength Chart

Strength chart

Balloon

20

Automatic

30

Pistol

10

Machine gun

30

Sniper

50

Magnum

40

Shotgun

70

Mines

50


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I wanna own Ed, Edd, n', Eddy for Christmas! Free cyber cookies to anyone who gives it to me!

Summary: It's a nice summer day and everybody decides to play WATER WAR!

Chapter 3 - The Beginning

"GAME START!" Edd said after blowing an air horn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jimmy screamed. Rolf had just thrown a water balloon at Jimmy.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 100/Rolf 100/Sarah 100

Ed 100/Jonny100/Jimmy 080

Eddy 100/Plank100/Naz 100

-----------------------------------------------

300/300/280

"Jimmy, you lost 20 life points," Edd said to a soaked Jimmy

Eddy saw Jonny and Plank head torwards a path with trees on the left and right. He quietly planted timed mines on the trees.

"We gotta get to Rol-AAAH!" Jonny had said.

The mines exploded and had drenched Jonny and Plank.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 100/Rolf 100/Sarah 100

Ed 100/Jonny050/Jimmy 080

Eddy 100/Plank050/Naz 100

-----------------------------------------------

300/200/280

"Jonny, Plank, you lost 50 life points each." Edd commented over a P.A. system.

Rolf had thrown a balloon at Kevin but Jimmy sniped it and caused the water to spill over Rolf, Kevin, and a bystanding Nazz.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 090/Rolf 090/Sarah 100

Ed 100/Jonny050/Jimmy 080

Eddy 100/Plank050/Naz 090

-----------------------------------------------

290/190/270

"Rolf, Kevin, Naz, you lost 10 life points each," Double-D shouted.

Ed had begun to shoot an unsuspecting Jonny when...

(A/N Cliffhanger! I'll leave it hear for now. I'm still working on Chap. 4)


	4. Jonny!

Disclaimer: See the rest of the chapters

Summary: See the rest of the chapters

Chapter 4 - "Jonny!"

Ed had begun to shoot an unsuspecting Jonny when...

Rolf had thrown a balloon at Ed trying to make him miss.

Ed had dodged it. And the shots landed on Jonny.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 090/Rolf 090/Sarah 100

Ed 100/Jonny000/Jimmy 080

Eddy 100/Plank050/Naz 090

-----------------------------------------------

290/140/270

"Jonny-the-wood-boy!"Rolf yelled.

"Go, buddy. Protect yourself..."Jonny's voice had faded as it took all of his breath to throw Plank.

As Plank did 3 backflips, he hit Ed 3 times in the body.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 090/Rolf 090/Sarah 100

Ed 070/Jonny000/Jimmy 080

Eddy 100/Plank050/Naz 090

-----------------------------------------------

260/140/270

"Jonny is out. Ed, you lost 30 life points," Edd commented.

Meanwhile...

(A/N I'll stop here. Chapter 5 will come up)


	5. The Defeat of Blue Team

Disclaimer: See other chapters 1 & 2.

Summary: See other chapters 1 & 2.

Chapter 5 - The Defeat of Blue Team

Meanwhile...

Kevin and Sarah had been battling. Sarah had been shot twice, while Kevin had also been shot 3 times.

"Sarah!" Jimmy and Naz yelled.

"Kevin!" Ed shouted.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 000/Rolf 090/Sarah 000

Ed 070/Jonny000/Jimmy 080

Eddy 100/Plank050/Naz 090

-----------------------------------------------

170/140/170

"Sarah and Kevin out. Current team points: green team and blue team tied with 170 points each, red team 140 ponts," Double-D interjected.

Rolf had picked up Plank and Jonny's automatic and dual-wielded Plank and his pistol and Jonny's automatic.

He started to shoot Eddy, but only hit him once.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 000/Rolf 090/Sarah 000

Ed 070/Jonny000/Jimmy 080

Eddy 060/Plank050/Naz 090

-----------------------------------------------

130/140/170

"Eddy, you lost 40 life points" Double-D said over the P.A. system.

Eddy darted torward the playground and found Rolf on one side of the playground. He put down Plank and aimed at Naz and Jimmy.

Eddy followed suit. Rolf threw two of his balloons as Eddy threw four of his mines.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naz and Jimmy exclaimed.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 000/Rolf 090/Sarah 000

Ed 070/Jonny000/Jimmy 000

Eddy 060/Plank050/Naz 000

-----------------------------------------------

130/140/000

"Jimmy and Naz out. Blue team lost," Edd interjected.

(A/N I'll stop here. I know I've been spelling it with one z instead of two z's. I'll start on chapter 6 immediatly)


	6. Eddy and Plank Go Down

Discliamer: See chapter 1 & 2

Summary: See chapter 1 & 2

Chapter 6 - Eddy and Plank Go Down

Now it was Eddy's and Rolf's turn to do battle.

Eddy quickly ran for Jimmy's sniper and retreated under the platform and slide.

Rolf took Naz's magnum ant took cover behind the sandbox.

"Die Rolf!" Eddy shouted.

"Not today three-haired Ed-boy!" Rolf replied.

As Eddy shot at Rolf, Rolf used Plank as a wooden shield.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 000/Rolf 090/Sarah 000

Ed 070/Jonny000/Jimmy 000

Eddy 060/Plank000/Naz 000

-----------------------------------------------

130/090/000

Eddy, perplexed and surprised, got hit three times by Rolf's balloons.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 000/Rolf 090/Sarah 000

Ed 070/Jonny000/Jimmy 000

Eddy 000/Plank000/Naz 000

-----------------------------------------------

070/090/000

"Plank and Eddy out." Double-D said on the P.A.."Current scores green team 70 life points, red team 90 points."

(A/N Stopping here. Chapter 7 will be the finale. Ja Ne!)


	7. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 & 2

Summary: See chapter 1 & 2

Chapter 7 - The Last Battle

Ed found a knocked out Eddy with a water sniper.

He exchanged his magnum for Eddy's sniper. (Ed's weapons: dual-wield shotgun, sniper)

Rolf had started shooting at Ed. But Ed was too quick as he took cover behind a tree.

_The final battle,_ thought Ed_, he has Plank's pistol and Jonny's automatic. One thing to do._

They started shooting at each other. Just before Rolf got hit, he threw 5 balloons at Ed.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 000/Rolf 000/Sarah 000

Ed 070/Jonny000/Jimmy 000

Eddy 000/Plank000/Naz 000

-----------------------------------------------

070/000/000

"Rolf is..."Double-D began to say but Ed got pelted with all of the balloons Rolf threw, making his life points to 0.

Life Points

Green/Red/Blue

Kevin 000/Rolf 000/Sarah 000

Ed 000/Jonny000/Jimmy 000

Eddy 000/Plank000/Naz 000

-----------------------------------------------

070/000/000

"Rolf and Ed is out. Rolf got out first. So green team won! 1st place: Green, 2nd place: Red, last but not least 3rd place: Blue team!. Congradulations!" Edd had shouted.

"It's not really over," said Kevin.

"That's right," Eddy added, holding a hose.

"3...," Sarah said

"What are you doing?" Double-D asked.

"2...," Jonny counted.

"Wait!" Double-D exclaimed.

"1...," Ed said.

"I'm not decent!" Double-D yelled.

"BLAST HIM!" All of them except Double-D shouted.

"Too quick for ya!" Double-D shouted as he pulled out a water balloon launcher strapped under his seat.

So all the cul-de-sac kids had fun blasting and soaking each other with water, it was truly the best day in cul-de-sac history

FIN

(A/N Questions or comments? R&R then.)


End file.
